Stories
by stefanie437
Summary: A collection of drabbles about James/Lily. Written for a Tumblr Challenge/Jily October/etc. Some have already been posted separately, but I wanted to post them all together as well. Rated M for language, and Chapter 10.
1. Tragedy

_**Tragedy**_

For the first time in his life, Sirius Black wanted to die.

He was often scolded for being reckless. McGonagall once asked him if he had a death wish after one particular dare involving the Astronomy Tower and a broomstick. Joining the Order of the Phoenix sometimes felt like a death wish, and he often said as much.

But no matter how much he enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that accompanied acts of great stupidity, Sirius Black had never actually wanted to die.

Until now.

Until he saw the house in Godric's Hollow, its entire left side blown out, as if a bomb had been detonated inside of it. Until he saw his best friend—his _brother_—lying dead on the floor. Until he saw Lily, sprawled in front of Harry's cot.

Until he saw his motorcycle disappearing into the swirling clouds and he heard the wailing cry of James and Lily's son fading into the night.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sirius stared at the sky. He sniggered a little to himself at the irony. Rain, thunder, lightening—the perfect metaphor for sorrow, despair, and loss. James was dead, Lily was dead, and now Harry was gone, too. He couldn't wrap his head around the pain he was feeling, the absolute crushing sense of failure and despair. Now he understood the term "broken heart."

_It was my fault._

_And I have to make it right. _

Suddenly, he had something left to live for. He let the anger fill him up, ice over his pain, and propel him forward.

He had to find Peter.


	2. Magic

_**Magic**_

The sunlight shone brightly through the windows of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, despite the downright gloomy demeanor of its inhabitants.

James was pacing manically while Lily stood stark still, her arms folded tightly across her chest. James could feel the anger radiating from her but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

"It's the full moon! I have to go! Remus needs me," he paused his pacing briefly to send a pleading look her way.

"It's too dangerous!"

"No one will recognize me as Prongs!" James shot back.

"I will not lay in bed all night worrying that you won't come back just so you can go out galavanting with your friends!" Lily shouted at James.

"Come on, Lily, I can't be cooped up in here anymore! It's torture being stuck here!"

The words tumbled out before he could stop them. He knew that stung. He cringed as Lily's face crumpled for a moment before hardening again.

"Fine," she said quietly, icily. "Go ahead. If you leave and somehow don't get yourself killed, don't dare come back here."

She stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door. Harry burst into tears in the next room, startled by the loud noise. At the sound of Harry's panicked cry, James' pounding heart slowed slightly and his anger flooded away, replaced by an aching guilt. James sighed and went to pick up his son.

"I'm sorry, little man. I didn't mean that. I didn't." He nuzzled Harry's cheek and rubbed his back soothingly. The sweet, powdery scent of Harry's scalp helped the remaining anger fade away. "You know I love you and your mum. I would never leave you. Daddy just gets stir-crazy sometimes, that's all."

James started humming, the only thing he knew would calm Harry. Eventually, his crying slowed. He whimpered and leaned into James' chest. The sound broke James' heart.

He heard the door creak open slowly, and James turned to see Lily, eyes red, appear in the sitting room.

"Lils, I didn't mean it," James said, placing Harry in his playpen.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Lily sighed. "I just…the idea of you not coming home, of Harry not knowing his father…that's my worst nightmare, James."

James took Lily's hands in his own and looked at her straight on.

"That won't happen. I promise. Harry has two loving parents, and that's how it's always going to be."

"I'm scared, James."

He couldn't find the right words to respond, so instead he closed his eyes and leaned down so that his forehead touched hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle. They stood in silence for a moment, until they heard Harry start whimpering again.

They turned to see Harry struggling to force his arms through the bars of the playpen to grab his favorite toy. The scruffy black stuffed dog was a gift from Sirius, and it lay just out of Harry's reach. Harry let out a great wail, and suddenly, to James and Lily's astonishment, the dog was _inside_ the playpen. Harry, thrilled at this development, giggled happily.

"Was that—" James stuttered just as Lily exclaimed,

"Did Harry just do—"

"_Magic?"_

They looked at each other, unable to keep the smiles from spreading across their faces. Lily reached for Harry and hugged him tightly while James hurried to owl his friends, their argument completely forgotten.


	3. Nightmares

**_Nightmares_**

Eleven-year-old Harry is standing between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station. He is alone, though people are rushing about around him. Mothers carry crying children, men in suits tote briefcases, and teenagers hoot and holler at each other as they mill about causing mischief.

He looks so incredibly lost and scared. The confusion and fear in his eyes is so evident, yet no one stops to help him find Platform 9 and 3/4.

Then, Lord Voldemort appears beside Harry, draws his wand, and aims it at Harry.

_Avada Kadavra!_

James gasps and shoots up in bed. He is shaking violently, sweat is dripping down his neck, and he can't erase the flash of green light that seems permanently etched in his brain. It takes a minute for him to realize that it was a dream, that his son is safe. He glances at Lily, who stirs briefly before rolling over. His breathing has slowed, but his heart is still racing, so he crawls out of bed and tiptoes out of the room.

He hurries to the nursery, and he relaxes when he sees Harry fast asleep in his cot. He hates to wake him, but he can't resist, so he picks the baby up gently and cradles him to his chest.

This is the third night in a row he has dreamed of Voldemort killing Harry. The first time, Voldemort had confronted a teenage Harry at Hogwarts; last night, he had aimed his wand at baby Harry as he peered at Voldemort through the bars of his cot.

James' heart starts racing again at the memory. He hugs Harry closer to his chest and tries to forget the image of Harry standing in King's Cross alone, without him and Lily.

Harry stirs then and he hears the door creak open behind him. Lily approaches the cot and wraps her arms around her boys.

"He was at King's Cross this time, without us. He couldn't get onto the platform."

Lily's eyes close, and James can tell she is picturing it.

"We will be there with him, when he goes," she says firmly. "This mess will have blown over by then. I know it."

James nods so that she won't get upset, but he can't shake the horrible feeling that he will never accompany his son to King's Cross.


	4. Senses

_**Senses**_

Remus has never been in love, but he knows it when he sees it.

He sees it in the way James' hand cups Lily's face as he leans in to kiss her.

He sees it in Lily's eyes as she watches James help a first year with his homework.

And, years later, he sees it in his friends' smiles when they talk about Harry.

Remus hopes that one day, his love looks like that.

—

It takes Sirius a long time to admit that James might actually be in love with Lily.

In fifth year, He hears the anger in James' voice when he confronts Snape and defends Lily. Sirius chalks it up to a crush, further fueled by hatred of the Slytherins.

In sixth year, he hears the tenderness in James' voice as he asks Lily if she's alright after a particularly unpleasant interaction with Snape and Avery. He thinks maybe there is more between them.

Then, in seventh year, he hears the fear in Lily's voice when she shouts James' name as he is hit with Mulciber's hex.

Now that, he thinks, sounds a lot like love.

—

James is in love.

The first time it hits him, they are in the common room. He pauses his writing for a moment. He glances at Lily, and she reaches out her hand and places it on top of his.

It is probably the thousandth time she's done this, but this time, he suddenly has a name for the feeling of warmth, hope, and happiness that fills him up when she touches him like that.

The word just appears on his tongue, as if his heart is teaching him what love feels like.

And it feels like Lily Evans.

—

Lily is definitely in love.

James' lips are frantic against hers. He runs his hands through her hair, and she thinks fleetingly that she could never tire of him touching her.

His hands set fire to her skin as he runs his hands up her shirt and his mouth strays from her lips to her neck. She groans, vaguely aware that she should be embarrassed by how vulnerable she is right now, but she can't entertain thoughts of anything but James for more than a second.

She pulls his mouth back to her own and she delights in the sound this elicits from him.

If love had a taste, it would taste like James Potter.


	5. Definition

**_Definition_**

Lily and James fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Each is exactly what the other craves.

She is kind, and generous, and caring. But she is also stubborn, and competitive, and sometimes, downright _scary__**. **_

She is full of fire, of heat, of passion. She is power, she is a leader. But she is also a mother, a lover, a fighter.

When darkness descends, she is his light.

James is a tornado of energy. He is rash, he is emotional, he craves revenge. But, he also has a gentle heart and a calming touch. He is talented, unfailingly loyal, and, sometimes, a little _insane_.

He is full of hope, of laughter, of magic. He, too, is power and a leader. He is a father, a lover, a fighter.

When darkness descends, he is her light.

James can put out the fire that is Lily, or he can fuel it. She is the calm to his storm, the pause he needs when he leaps without thinking. He is her voice of reason in the dark. She is everything he is not, and he is everything she needs.

Together, they saved the world.


	6. Future

_**Future**_

Lily's finger traces the lines on James' face as he wraps his arms tighter around her. She is lying on top of him, her face inches from his. His eyes drink in her beautiful red hair and shining green eyes hungrily and he thinks to himself that he could never tire of staring at Lily.

She smiles and cocks her head to the side, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" James asks curiously.

"Oh, just observing," she says. "I was wondering what a baby of ours might look like."

"A ba- what?" James sputters, his brows furrowing. "What do you mean, a baby?"

"You've never thought about having a baby with me?" Lily asks her husband, looking slightly hurt.

"No. Well, yes. Of course. Just…we're in the middle of a war. I can't stand the idea of you in danger, let alone a helpless child. _Our_ child." James searches her face frantically.

"I know," Lily admits. "But what if I die? What if I die before I get to be a mother? What if I never get to see a little baby with black hair and green eyes and your smile?"

James is silent. He is imagining a little girl with Lily's fiery hair and brilliant mind and beautiful skin. He can't stop the smile that's spreading across his face. He has never wanted something so much in his life.

"A baby," he whispers reverently. "Our baby. Me and you, together, in one person."

Lily nods and starts to say something but her words are silenced as James crushes his lips to hers.

And, some months later, when he finally holds Harry in his arms, James can't help but think that he could never tire of staring at his son.


	7. Lily Evans Potter

_**Lily Evans Potter**_

The sunlight shone brightly through the little window as Lily paced back and forth across her bedroom.

Although, after today, it won't be her bedroom anymore, will it?

She turned to her floor-length mirror and stared at her reflection. Her white dress fit like a glove, hugging every curve. Her crimson hair flowed flawlessly in dreamy waves and her skin glowed radiantly. She looked perfect. But something inside her didn't feel perfect.

She jumped as a loud knock rapped on the door. Sirius entered quickly, not waiting for her response.

"Hi Lils. James sent me to check up on you," he smirked, "since you're all adamant about that silly Muggle tradition…not seeing the groom before the wedding and all."

His grin grew wider until he saw the look of panic on Lily's face.

"Lils, what's wrong?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I can't do this," Lily's voice shook as she whispered. Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears as she uttered the cursed words.

Sirius looked like he'd been slapped across the face. "What are you talking about? You and Prongs are made for each other. I've never seen two people more in love. That doesn't just go away."

"No, Sirius," Lily shook her head violently, her curls bouncing madly. "I love James more than I have ever loved anything in my life. That's why I can't marry him."

Sirius continued to look dumbfounded. "Come again?"

"I can't marry him," Lily repeated. "How can I, in good conscience, marry him when I've been marked for dead by Voldemort? I'm a Mudblood, Sirius. He's a pureblood. I'm sentencing him to death by legally tying myself to him." Lily finally broke down, her tears falling rapidly down her flushed cheeks.

Sirius grabbed Lily, his hands on her cheeks, his face an inch from hers.

"You listen to me, Lily Evans," he said forcefully. "We are _all marked for dead, remember? The Order of the Phoenix has pledged to fight Voldemort. We've pledged to stand by you and fight for a better future. Marrying James won't get him killed. Not marrying James, though—__that would kill him. He loves you so much. Don't deny him that one happiness in this world of madness." Sirius sighed as a small smile appeared on his face. "You two are so lucky. You can't just throw that away."_

Lily's sobbing slowed, but she continued to shake as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're sure I'm doing the right thing?"

"Absolutely. Today is the best day of James' life. I know that for a fact."

Sirius smirked again as he slowly backed out of the room.

"He can't wait to see you, by the way. Try not to look so splotchy when you see him downstairs," Sirius winked.

Lily sighed and looked back toward the mirror for one last glance at herself before she would officially become Lily Evans Potter.

_Lily Evans Potter, she thought. __It does sound lovely, after all…_


	8. Green Eyes

_**Green Eyes**_

"Lily," James whispered, "look at his eyes. They're green."

Lily approached James and Harry quietly. Her son's eyes, like all newborns', had been blue since his birth. Their son grew and changed with each passing day, but his eyes had yet to take on a new color. Each day held a new surprise about their son, and Lily and James were enthralled with even the tiniest new discovery.

Lily gently touched her son's hand, which was tightly grasping James' shirt. He whimpered at Lily's touch and opened his eyes again, searching for his mother's face. Lily's breath hitched when she saw Harry's eyes—_her eyes—staring back at her. Looking into the startling green was like looking into a mirror._

"He has your eyes," James breathed in awe. "Exactly your eyes."

To see that little bit of her so clearly in her son was overwhelming. From the moment he was born, he looked so much like James with his unruly black hair standing up in every direction. To see them together was incredible, but to see her in him, too, made her feel complete.

She tore her eyes away from Harry and looked at James, who was smiling so broadly she thought his face might break. She wrapped her arms around them both before kissing James lightly on the lips. James laid Harry gently in his crib and started to back out of the room as he drifted off to sleep, but Lily hung back a moment.

"Do you think he'll be good at Potions like me? Do you think he'll play Quidditch like you? Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor?" she wondered aloud.

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and peered down at their son.

"I think he will be the best of both of us."


	9. First Date

_**First Date**_

James Potter was a very, _very_ good actor.

To the untrained eye, he was his usual confident, carefree self on the morning of January 30th, 1977. He stood casually outside the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, as if he just happened to be there by chance (he certainly wasn't waiting for anyone in particular. Not at all). His plaid shirt hung neatly on his lanky frame, his hair was in perfect disarray, and he spun his wand through his fingers with great agility.

Yes, James Potter appeared to be having quite the normal, stand-up day.

But, in fact, today was not an ordinary day. James Potter was, in actuality, a complete and under wreck. He had joked easily with his friends that morning about how very long this day had taken to arrive, but now that he was actually faced with what he was about to do, he found he couldn't catch his breath or slow the frantic beating of his heart.

James Potter could face a bloodthirsty werewolf without batting an eyelid. He could fight off a group of angry Slytherins throwing curses at him without breaking a sweat. But the idea of what today could mean, what today could do to _change his life—_scared him to death.

His heart continued to pound erratically in his chest as he watched students flood by on their way out of the castle. The one face he longed to see was still absent, and he glanced worriedly at his watch. He was starting to think that he probably looked like a fool standing here alone, waiting for her (he knew arriving an hour early was a bit too eager, but honestly, who could blame him?) when all of a sudden, there she was.

It was like a moment out of one of those old Muggle movies. His heart lept at how beautiful she looked as she walked toward him. Everything around him disappeared and it was just her, moving in slow motion. Her smile was so bright it was blinding, and she tossed her glorious mane of red hair over her shoulder like a bloody movie star.

He knew he should be embarrassed by the completely ridiculous effect she had on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He gulped and tried to collect himself. If he didn't snap out of it and stop acting like a complete sap, he'd lose her forever.

Then she smiled and slid her hand into his, and he thought he might actually melt into a puddle on the floor. He was smiling like a complete fool, and he knew it. So much for being cool.

But really, how could he be calm right now? This day was years in the making. He felt like it should be a national holiday, announced by official decree on printed stationary. Or, at the very least, he should be permitted to shout it from the Astronomy Tower at the top of his lungs.

James Potter and Lily Evans were finally, _finally_, going on a date.

—

They walked slowly through the castle, taking the long way to avoid the throng of chattering younger students hurrying to get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible. James had finally regained the use of his brain (mostly) and remembered just how _easy_ it was being with Lily.

"You're just jealous you aren't ginger," Lily was saying as they rounded a corner and smacked right into none other than Sirius Black.

James groaned. His friends had _promised_ to keep their distance today.

"_Padfoot_," James hissed. "Don't you have an unsuspecting bird to harass?"

"No need for such hostility, Prongs," Sirius countered. He turned to Lily, "I hope Prongs hasn't been this rude to _you_ today, my dear."

"Surprisingly, no," Lily smirked. "He has been quite charming for the entire ten minutes we were together before you interrupted us."

"Glad to hear it. He was a cranky sod this morning when we reminded him how many times he had to ask you before-"

"OKAY, that's quite enough," James interrupted quickly. "Did you have something to say? Or are you just trying to ruin my day?"

"Now, now Prongs. For your information, McGonagall was looking for the two of you…said one of the Prefects had misplaced the points records for this week and she needed you to find them or else redo them…she said it couldn't wait. So if I were you, I'd get out of the castle quickly before she finds—"

And, as luck would have it, McGonagall chose that exact moment to come hurrying around the corner.

—

Ten minutes later, James and Lily stood in the Prefect Office, attempting to sort through the mess of parchment piled on the desk.

"We'll never find it in this mess," James grumbled.

"Your dormitory is in a worse state than this," Lily joked. "If you can find all your belongings in that pigpen, surely you feel right at home in here."

"Just because you're freakishly neat doesn't mean you need to make fun of the rest of us normal people," James replied, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Is your room at home as messy as your dormitory?" she asked.

"Yes, though my mother always cleans it up as soon as I leave for Hogwarts. She can't stand having a messy room in the house."

"I think your mother and I would get along quite well," Lily said.

"I think you would, too."

They continued to chat as they moved on to the desk drawers, which were stuffed to the brim with various magical objects and even more parchment. He told her more about his mother and father, and she told him about her home in Surrey. He loved learning about her life outside of Hogwarts…her life in the Muggle World…her family.

"Maybe one day I can meet your mother," Lily said.

He couldn't help but smile at her implication that they'd see each other after graduating Hogwarts.

"I'd really like that."

It was comfortably silent for a few moments as they shuffled papers and tossed old quills in the bin.

"This wasn't at all what I imagined our first date would be like," James said quietly. "I had wanted you to have a lovely time…"

"Who says I'm not?" Lily replied gently. She nudged his shoulder playfully. "It's nice, being here with you. We've been here a full hour and we haven't been interrupted once. Everyone is in Hogsmeade." She looked at him, her eyes shining.

James' heart skipped a beat at her words. _We're alone. We're completely alone. _

Before he could talk himself out of it, he started to lean down towards her, trying to slow the drumming of his heart, imagining the feel of her lips on his…and then…

"Oh, look, I found it!" Lily exclaimed, her voice cracking as she turned away at the last moment, her face flushing spectacularly.

James tried to keep the hurt from his face, but he was devastated. _She doesn't want to kiss me. _

"Finally," he mumbled. "Let's pass that along to McGonagall and I'll let you be on your way, yeah?"

He started to move toward the door, but he felt her hand on his arm and he turned back toward her, trying desperately not to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just—Why didn't you ever give up on me?" she murmured. "I shot you down time after time. Had heinous public shouting matches with you. Called you names. But you still liked me, after all that." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Why? I didn't deserve it."

He paused, letting the gravity of what he was about to say fill him up. He took a deep breath.

"How could I give up on you when I feel so at home with you?" his voice wavered, but he didn't care. It felt so good to finally say this out loud to her. "Even when we were fighting. I felt like I was home. It felt so easy. Everything feels so easy with you." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eye, his voice growing stronger and more confident at the way she was looking back at him. "I dated other girls, but you were always there, in the back of my mind. You're everything, Lily. Don't you see that?"

She was completely silent. He needed her to say something, _anything,_to drown out the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

But then, before he could die of humiliation, her lips were on his and his mind went blank. It was pure bliss. His hands wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She responded with a slight moan and he nearly lost his mind at the sound of it. He couldn't help himself—he lifted her off her feet, not breaking the kiss until her feet found the floor again. He let out an enthusiastic whoop! and she laughed heartily, her hair falling prettily in her face. He pushed the strands behind her ear, and kissed her once more, softly. She sighed so beautifully as his lips met hers. His heart felt so full he thought it might explode.

It was better than Christmas. It was better than flying. It was better than anything he had ever experienced, ever.

_It was perfect. _


	10. Fire

**_Fire_**

In the summer of 1978, James Potter has a bit of an epiphany.

He realizes that the only sure-fire way to erase depressing, angry, or otherwise stressful thoughts of the war from his mind is to make love to Lily.

On a particularly humid night in July, they really, _really_ need to forget.

As she pushes him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him, every nightmare vanishes from his consciousness and all he can focus on is the fire pulsing through his veins and the way she tangles her hands in his hair when he kisses her neck. His lips trail from her neck to her ear, and he delights in the girlish giggle this elicits from her. Then he finds his way inside of her and her giggle becomes a moan, and he wonders how he could ever have gotten this lucky. She is everything he needs in his life, and he loves her more than he can ever say. He knows she understands. But he tries anyway. He kisses her urgently, hoping that his kiss will say what he can't say out loud.

It's always like this after a particularly bad run-in with the Death Eaters. They make love frantically, intensely, passionately. They lose themselves in each other. And it helps them forget. Marlene McKinnon, dead and mangled on the ground. Molly Weasley, wailing at her brothers' funerals. He forgets it all as Lily moans his name and he silences her mouth with his. The feel of her hands on his skin and her lips trailing down his body seem like the only good left in the world after a day like today.

Afterward, she sleeps on his chest. He knows she can't sleep soundly unless he is there, his arms wrapped protectively around her. But he still can't sleep. He knows he will never be able to protect her from everything, and that kills him. He shifts a little, and she wakes. They make love again, because it's the only way to keep the nightmares away.

He wakes up the next morning much too early, and he feels guilty. He feels guilty that they are carrying on blissfully, locked in their bedroom, closed off from the world. He feels guilty that his friends are probably drowning their sorrows somewhere else, without him. But he can't help it. The feel of Lily's body connecting with his reminds him what he is fighting for. He is fighting for her. He is fighting for everyone like her. He is fighting for a long and happy life with Lily by his side.

He is fighting for a day when they won't need to forget.


	11. Moving

I used a prompt from hpfanfictionprompts for this bit of Jily fluff :)

Prompt 289. "You've got another thing coming if you think I'm sticking my hand in there."

James grunted and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he deposited what felt like the thousandth box onto the tile floor of the warm kitchen. He could hear Lily in the next room, casting cleaning spell after cleaning spell, trying to chase away the cobwebs and dust that had gathered since the home's last occupants had left.

The cottage in Godric's Hollow had been uninhabited since his great uncle and his wife retired to their summer home in Spain five years ago. It had been in the family for generations, nestled in one of the oldest Wizarding villages in England. It was cozy and comfortable with a white picket fence and a big backyard-the perfect place for James to settle in with his new wife.

He surveyed the bright kitchen, shaking his head at the mountain of boxes piled everywhere. He leaned against the counter, envisioning the many years of family dinners, holiday celebrations, and birthday parties that would take place in this home. A smile spread across his face at the thought of his friends and family gathered in this kitchen on Christmas morning, perhaps with James and Lily's own children running around…the idea was terrifying and wonderful all at once.

"James?" Lily called from the den, interrupting his musing. He made his way into the den to find Lily standing in front of an old bureau, one of the few pieces of furniture left behind by his uncle, her hands on her hips and her head turned to the side.

"Is this one of ours?" she asked, pointing to a cardboard box inside the piece of furniture.

"No, I don't think so," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, snuggling his face into her neck. "My uncle probably left it."

"Should we open it?"

"No way," James huffed. "My uncle collected a lot of weird stuff. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm sticking my hand in there." Already bored with the box, he started kissing her neck. "I'd much rather my hands be occupied with something else."

Lily giggled and wiggled her way out of her husband's arms. "In a minute. I just want to see what's in the box."

She opened the box tentatively, her wand at the ready in case of a stray Pixie other magical creature. James leaned over her shoulder, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"It's probably some old socks or Muggle coins or something," said James.

"No, it's Muggle records!" Lily exclaimed as she peered into the box. "The Beatles! I can't remember the last time I listened to this entire album. Oh, I'm definitely putting this on!"

She shuffled through a few boxes until she found her record player. She set it up and put the record on, and _Good Day Sunshine _filled the room.

James grabbed Lily and spun her around and she sung along with the record at the top of her lungs. She laughed and threw her head back as they spun, and he marveled at how beautiful she is. He pulled her close and kissed her gently, and she wound her arms tightly around him.

He held her close and they danced happily to the entire record. Boxes were strewn everywhere, half unpacked, but they danced on. The sun eventually began to set, the last rays of sunlight streaming in through the windows.

And when the last song played, and Lily smiled up at him with her eyes sparkling, James felt like the luckiest man in the world.


	12. Snow

Prompt: "Snow kisses"

* * *

"James, come on. I'm freezing."

Lily Evans pouted at her boyfriend but he ignored her and tugged her arm a little more urgently.

"No, Evans, you come on! It's _snowing. The first snow of the season!" He turned to look at her as they walked, grinning like a child on Christmas._

"Yes, but it's _freezing. Unlike our dorm. And your bed. Which we could be in right now. Together."_

"We have the whole rest of the night for that." James flashed her another grin before flopping down onto the ground and proceeding to make a snow angel. He smiled up at her, snowflakes catching on his eyelashes. She wanted to be cross with him, she really did, but he was just so darn _cute. Which is probably why she never stays mad at him for too long._

"Come on, Evans. Live a little."

Lily sighed and joined her boyfriend in the snow. James let out a joyful _whoop! and she giggled, letting the snowflakes fall on her tongue as she moved her arms and legs._

"Okay, this was a good idea. It's so peaceful out here," Lily said.

"Of course. All my ideas are good ones." He reached out and grabbed Lily's hand, and they laid in silence for a few moments, side by side, hand in hand, revealing in the quiet peace of the first snowfall of 1978.

Then, the silence was broken as James rolled over with a loud _ooof and poised himself above his girlfriend. He pushed her hair out of her face and thought, for the millionth time that week, just how goddamn lucky he was._

"Love you, Evans." And he kissed her as the snow continued to fall, blanketing Hogwarts in white.


End file.
